


Satisfaction

by kim47



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin isn't quite sure Arthur is as good in bed as he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving more stuff over from LJ
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://kim47.livejournal.com/4244.html), 08/03/2011

"Well, let's just say she left extremely... satisfied," Arthur concluded, giving Merlin what he clearly considered to be a roguish wink.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," Merlin replied absently, occupied with collecting Arthur's clothes, clearly flung across the room in the heat of passion the night before. He'd listened to Arthur declaiming on the subject of good he was in bed far too many times for this conversation to be even remotely engaging.

"I mean, I'm not one to really talk about such things," Arthur continued, causing Merlin to roll his eyes, "but I was certainly on my game last night."

"Mmm," Merlin agreed noncommittally. He finished gathering up Arthur's clothes, stilling for a minute, trying to decide whether he could be bothered to actually clean them properly or just use magic once Arthur had left. Magic, he decided, was the way to go. He was vaguely aware of Arthur still talking in the background, but he paid him no attention until -

"Merlin."

He looked up, surprised to find Arthur standing less than three feet away, a familiar irritated look marring his admittedly handsome face. Not that Merlin thought of him as handsome. Well, except when he did.

"Arthur?" he replied cautiously, trying to work out what he'd done wrong this time.

"Tell me, Merlin, do you doubt my... skills in certain areas? Because I assure you, all of my partners have been very... vocal in their pleasure."

Merlin considered this for a moment. He spotted the flaw in Arthur's logic and hastened to point it out to him. Merlin considered it one of his duties to argue with Arthur and tell him he was wrong as much as possible. It was all in Arthur's best interests.

"Well, yes, but you're the prince are you?"

"Oh well spotted Merlin," Arthur returned acidly. "What of if?"

"Well they're hardly going to want to appear unsatisfied are they? Might not be good for their prospects," Merlin explained. He knew the moment the words came out that they were a mistake. Arthur looked livid.

"Are you saying that they, they - that they're pretending?" he spluttered, his face crimson with either anger or embarrassment.

Merlin knew he shouldn't provoke Arthur even more. But it was such fun.

He shrugged.

"What?" Arthur practically yelled.

"Maybe," Merlin began, preparing to deliver the death blow. He considered that he should probably feel bad for getting so much enjoyment out of riling Arthur up. "Maybe you're not as amazing in bed as you think you are."

Arthur stared at him for a moment, mouth hanging slack. Merlin congratulated himself on having struck Arthur dumb with rage. It wasn't an easy feat to accomplish.

Then, before Merlin could quite process what was going on, Arthur was pressing him against the wall and attacking his mouth, his hands under Merlin's shirt, stroking the skin of his back before dipping below his waistband. He seemed to be muttering something about I'll show you just how good I am. Merlin considered this unexpected turn of events for a moment, before shrugging and kissing Arthur back. Merlin was nothing if not adaptable.

***

Some time later, Merlin and Arthur lay panting on Arthur's bed, arms brushing against each other, trying to regain their breath. Merlin was feeling boneless and content, the day having taken a much better turn than he'd ever anticipated.

Soon, Arthur rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand and tracing lazy patterns on Merlin's stomach.

"Well then," he grinned. "Satisfied?"

Merlin thought for a moment.

"It was okay."

Arthur stared at him.

"Okay?" he growled.

Merlin smiled.

"Looks like you'll just have to try again," he said, making his eyes wide and innocent.

Arthur eyed him for a long moment, his blue eyes a mixture of confusion, suspicion and possibly just the tiniest hint of affection.

"Looks like it," he agreed finally, and he leaned down to catch Merlin's lips in another kiss.


End file.
